general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Giambetti (Derk Cheetwood)
Max redirects here; for other uses of the name, see Max (disambiguation). (by Spinelli) |occupation = |residence = Giambetti-Miller House Port Charles, New York |parents = Maximus Giambetti |siblings = Milo Giambetti (paternal half) Unknown maternal half-sister |romances = Carly Benson (unrequited love) Diane Miller (lovers) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Maximus "Max" Giambetti, Jr. is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of mob boss, Maximus Giambetti and the older half-brother of Milo Giambetti. He has been portrayed by actor Derk Cheetwood since the character's debut on January 24, 2002. Casting He has been portrayed by actor Derk CheetwoodHis Twitter...https://twitter.com/DerkCheetwood since 2002. Max's younger brother, Milo is portrayed by Cheetwood's real life younger brother, Drew Cheetwood. He is also the real life cousin of Tyler Christopher, who portrayed Nikolas Cassadine. On March 25, 2019 it was announced Derk will return to GH as Max, along with his brother Drew who portrays Milo. His first airdate is unknown. Background He starts working as a bodyguard and driver for mobsters Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan in 2002. Max is shown to be particularly good with Sonny's children Michael Corinthos and Morgan Corinthos as they grow up. Max has been a faithful employee of Sonny's for years and often goes above and beyond what he is required to do. Speaking of his characterization, Cheetwood describes to Soap Opera Digest: ::"The thing about Max that people always say they like is the humor that I bring to him. I think the mob is dark, so I try to bring a vulnerability to Max and make him funny and kind of oafish." He had a long time crush on Carly Corinthos, who he called Mrs. C. Storylines Max has worked as a long time bodyguard and driver for mobsters Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan since 2002. In 2007, he became the head security guard for the Metro Court Hotel. After finding that too boring, he resumed his position as Sonny Corinthos' body guard. Max has been dating mob lawyer Diane Miller for 4 years. Max was shown to be particularly good with Sonny's children Michael Corinthos III and Morgan Corinthos when they were younger and he served as their main bodyguard. Also before dating Diane, he had a long time crush on Sonny's ex-wife Carly Corinthos, who he referred to as simply Mrs. C, but now he calls her The Former Mrs. C or Mrs. J. Max formerly worked as the primary bodyguard for Sonny's ex-wife Brenda Corinthos and her son Alec Scott before they left Port Charles and returned to Rome. Max has been a faithful employee of Sonny's for years and often goes above and beyond what he is required to do. Max was there when Sonny was battling his mental illness and worked hard to protect his then wife, Carly and their sons. Also in 2006, when Jason took over Sonny's business because Sonny refused to stop dating his sister, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, Max refused to take sides in their war, and instead opted to stay loyal to both men. During the Metro Court hostage crisis, Max was shot in the shoulder by Jerry Jacks. On August 25, 2011, Max and Diane ended their four year relationship and decided to go their separate ways. They parted amicably as friends. In 2012, Max was present at Sonny's bachelor's party at Sonny's restaurant. He later is informed by his half-brother Milo that Kate, Sonny's then fiancee, made out with Milo and Olivia overseen. Milo later confesses to Sonny about the ordeal after Connie (Kate's alter ego) announces to the wedding guests that she has resurfaced. He re-appears in late April 2013 when his brother, Milo Giambetti has helped Lulu Spencer-Falconeri stay hidden from her family when she is battling through amnesiac. On December 23, Max is accidentally shot by Morgan during a shootout between the Corinthos and Jerome mob families inside Sonny's warehouse. Morgan later regrets for what he did to Max and eventually exits the Jerome mob family. After undergoing surgery, Max fully recovers and returns to work. In September 2014, Max is later seen assisting Shawn Butler in his task of re-kidnapping Ava Jerome, but Ava disables him and escapes with the help of Jordan Ashford. In November, Heather Webber shoots Max and Michael steals his gun in order to kill Sonny for murdering Michael's father, A.J. Quartermaine. Max also fully recovers from that gunshot wound. On September 16, 2015, Scott revealed that Max and Diane are back together. On January 22, 2016, Max is seen with Sonny while he talks to Carly about how much he doesn't like the doctor that Lucas brought in for him since Patrick left town. A couple days later, Max check on Morgan, who doing a job at Sonny's coffee warehouse. On February 10, Max meets Sonny at the Metro Court restaurant and they talk about how to bring down the Jerome’s. Later, Max goes with Sonny and Carly to his doctor appointment at General Hospital. On August 29, 2017, Max was present when Sonny announced his retirement from the mob, but one of Sonny's rivals disagreed with Sonny's offer and took Max hostage, so Sonny assaulted that mobster in Max's defense after "Jason" arrived. That mobster threw Sonny to the ground, shot "Jason", and tried to kill Sonny, but Max was able to throw a gun to Sonny, who quickly killed the mobster in self-defense. "Jason" was later rushed to GH where he made a full recovery. Crimes Committed *Has been involved in "unscrupulous" mob-related activities *Involved in a shootout with Diego Alcazar (aka the Text Message Killer) 28, 2008 *Threatened Kiefer Bauer under Michael's orders (along with Milo) 10, 2009 *Involved in a shootout in Sonny's warehouse between the Corinthos and Jerome mob families 23, 2013 *Busted into Ava's penthouse and tried to kidnap her along with Shawn Butler under the orders of Sonny Corinthos 22, 2014 *Involved in a shootout with Julian and Ava's men while trying to kidnap Ava from her penthouse 22, 2014 *Took Julian Jerome to Sonny's office against his will on Sonny orders 18, 2016 Health and Vitals *Shot in the arm by Manny Ruiz during a train wreck 2005 *Held hostage at gunpoint at the Metro Court Hotel by Jerry Jacks and his team (known as the Metro Court hostage crisis) 2007 *Shot in the shoulder by Jerry Jacks during the hostage crisis 2007 *Rendered unconscious in the Metro Court explosion 2007 *Hit with a car by Diego Alcazar (aka the Text Message Killer) 28, 2008 *Knocked unconscious and sustained minor injuries after a car crashed into the hospital carnival 2009 *Accidentally shot in the chest by Morgan Corinthos 23, 2013 *Had gunshots fired at him by Julian and Ava's men during a shootout at their penthouse 22, 2014 *Clobbered over the head with a vase by Ava Jerome 22, 2014 *Shot in the chest by Heather Webber 3, 2014; revealed Nov 4, 2014 *Held hostage at gunpoint by Sonny's rival 29, 2017 References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Max Giambetti Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Megan McTavish Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps